Roy Harper
Roy Harper '''was the son of firefighter '''Roy Harper Sr. and his wife Mary. After his parents died, Roy was raised on the Native American Reserve that his father died saving. After running away, he lived on the streets before meeting and falling for Thea Queen. He became Oliver’s first sidekick and a member of Team Arrow before taking the fall for Oliver. Faking his death, he left Star City and joined the Outsiders. History Early Life Roy Harper is the son of Roy Harper, Sr., a Washington State Forest Ranger, and his wife Mary Harper, who died in childbirth. The death of Mary Harper was not the only tragedy young Roy was destined to know. When Roy was three, his father was killed in a forest fire, trying to evacuate members of a nearby Native American tribal reservation. After hearing of the dead ranger’s orphaned son, Chief Raymond Brave-Bow offered to adopt Roy, raising the boy like he would have raised his own sons, who had been killed in the same fire that claimed the life of Roy’s father. Together, Raymond and Roy became each other’s surrogate family, spending much of their time hunting in the charred remains of the same forest that took so much from each of them. It was on these hunting trips that Raymond learned of Roy’s natural talent for archery, hunting, tracking, and wilderness survival. Raymond bolstered that talent, teaching Roy traditional tribal techniques and by the time he was twelve, Roy considered himself to be tribe’s greatest hunter and scout. Because of Roy’s “personality”, several of Roy’s peers became tired of this white boy thinking he was better than them and on a hunting trip, two of the more troubled boys in the tribe conspired to teach Roy a lesson. They beat him unconscious, chained him to a tree, and left him to the elements for the remainder of the night. They planned to come for Roy in the morning, hoping to have instilled some humility in him, but when they returned Roy had escaped and fled to Star City. Meeting the Queens Roy first encountered Thea Queen when he stole her purse in 2013. He was later caught by the cops after being chased, and was taken in for questioning by Detective Quentin Lance. When asked, he admitted to stealing, because his mother was addicted to Vertigo and they desperately needed the money. Thea, moved by Roy's story, decided not to press charges, feeling compassion for his situation. She later visited him to get her purse, and the two had a brief chat. Some time later, Thea again met with Roy outside of a coffee shop in the Glades, She promised him a job at her brother's club, Verdant, provided he showed up for the job. In spite of Thea's kindness, Roy decided not to show up, prompting Thea to go and question him. He admitted that he didn't want any charity from a rich girl, a comment which annoyed Thea greatly. As she walked off, two men approached her, but before she could be mugged, Roy stepped in and beat the men, receiving a stab wound from one of them. Thea took Roy to the hospital, where he got stitched up and had to receive an injection, which made him nervous. Thea kissed him to distract him from the injection. At some point, Thea and Roy began an intimate relationship. Thea visited Roy at his place in the Glades, which consisted of intimacy. A man visited partway through and gave Roy a gun, much to the shock of Thea, causing her to storm out, despite him trying to justify himself. She later came back to apologize, but Roy was kidnapped by Joseph Falk. He was taken below Starling City, onto a train running on the abandoned subway. While Joseph broadcast him on Glades Betrayed, Oliver, as The Hood, intervened before he could be killed. The Hood distracted Joseph as Roy untied himself, which was just in time considering a bullet was sent at him mere seconds before he'd ducked. Joseph was shot with an arrow through the stomach. Roy later reunited with Thea at her brother's club, where he reached into his pocket and pulled out an arrowhead. Roy stole a police radio, and waited until the dispatch mentioned the vigilante. But when he arrived at The Hood's supposed location, he instead found squad cars waiting for him. After, Thea bailed him out, Quentin showed him one of the corpses of The Hood's victims, and attempted to convince Roy that he was just a cold blooded killer. Roy later confessed to Thea that he wanted to find The Hood, because he felt he owed him. Roy and Thea staked out Unidac Industries, where the Magician had massacred the entire staff. Their search soon led them to Merlyn Global Group, where they ran into Thea's brother, Oliver. When told of their search for The Hood, Oliver firmly warned Roy to abandon his search. Later returning to his home, Roy rationalized that his Vertigo contacts may help them. Thea then had second thoughts on the search. Roy stated that he wanted to find The Hood so he could train him, so he could stop other family tragedies from happening. That was the last straw for Thea, who threatened to break up with him if he didn't give his search. Thus, Roy chose to end things between them. During the evacuation caused by the Glades Earthquake, Thea saved him from being shot. Soon after, a man stopped their car to ask them to help get people outside of a bus nearby. Letting Thea escape so he could save them, they kissed, and Roy went to help the people stuck in the bus. Sidekick Shortly after the destruction of the Glades, Roy spent nights patrolling the streets, fighting with street thugs, in order to suppress the absence of The Hood. He was often arrested for obstruction by the police as a result. He also went to work at the club Verdant, which was now being run by Thea. When Roy tried to prevent a rape one night, he was surprised by the appearance of The Canary, who knocked out all of the bad guys in a few moments. When Roy was asked to track down the Canary by the Arrow, he discovered that the vigilante was always accompanied by a woman named Sin. Roy managed to find her, however after questioning her on the Canary, she fled causing Roy to run after her to an abandoned site where he was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, he found himself tied up and face to face with the Canary. She initially questioned him but released him after he received a text from Thea (which mentioned that Laurel had been found). Roy later attended a "guns for cash" charity drive, though he didn't want the money. Thea questioned him about the guns, but he claimed it was an old part of his life. Sin appeared, prompting Roy to introduce hi her to Thea. Suddenly, a man known as "The Mayor" began shooting at everyone. Roy saved Thea from an attack, before tending to Sin who had been shot. He left for the hospital while Sin was being treated. When she woke up, she promised to keep his alliance with The Arrow a secret considering he'd saved her life. However, she called him a moron, which Thea (who'd just walked in) agreed with. Despite her earlier disliking to her, Sin admitted to Roy that she'd begun to warm up to Thea. Roy placed his red flechette in order to call for The Arrow. Once he'd arrived, he helped to intercept an exchange of counterfeit plates. Despite being told to remain behind, Roy ran in behind him, tackling one of the fleeing criminals right as the police arrived. Detective Lance began processing his arrest, but soon let him go when he realized that he'd been working with the Arrow, just like the detective. Infuriated by his arrest, Thea decided to break it off with Roy. Sometime later, Roy went to meet Moira Queen, coincidentally being there at the same time as Thea. Moira urged the two of them to stay together, despite her attorney's urging for them not to be, as Moira only wished happiness on Thea. Sometime later, Roy attended Moira's opening trial with Thea and Oliver. Later at the club, Roy noticed Thea's obvious distress, trying to bring out her anger by giving her boxing gloves and making her punch him to release the anger. Sin asked Roy for help (because of his contact with The Arrow) when Sin's friend Max went missing. Roy was determined to help her and searches for Sin's friend alongside with Thea, who joined in on the investigation which took Roy by surprise. However while investigating, Roy discovered a blood drive that was hosted by Sebastian Blood that occurred on the last day Max was seen and Max is later found dead. Roy took a picture of Max's body— specifically that Max's eyes bled out; he met The Arrow and informed about what he had found but The Arrow told him not to look into it. Roy was angered by this, told The Arrow that he wouldn't be his eyes and ears anymore and that he and his friends were going to look into it. The Arrow shot Roy in the leg to slow him down as he was following the same trail albeit from a different perspective and knew that Roy couldn't fight the robber associated with the drug (and probably also that "his friends" likely included Thea.) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Outsiders